Hide & Seek
by rEn-KiTsUnE
Summary: I already lost my family.. I lost my friends.. I lost her..What more can I lose?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

He killed his entire family to reclaim power over them. But he spared a life of a young boy cause he knows that time will come that he will mature and will realize the bitterness of life. And someday, he'll seek revenge for his family. Now, that time came. He was hunting the person who killed his loved ones. A secret organization has been helping him. He treats the Master as his second father despite his hidden identity. But what will happen if he discovers the truth behind his Master's identity? Through the process of revenge, he meets a girl opposite of his personality. At first, he doesn't love her. He doesn't know her significance at all. But later on realizes what she's worth. But through this all, what can he do to protect her from danger? And upon knowing all the truth, can he still continue avenging his murdered family?


	2. Chapter 1

Hide & Seek

**Hide & Seek**

_Chapter 1: Silent Fortress_

His dark blue eyes mildly flinched as he was concentrating on what he was doing over his computer, searching for more information on his next assigned target. The room was all murky. The only source of light was from the radiations his computer was emitting. He finally found the site when his cellphone beeped. He immediately answered it without even checking who the caller was.

"Tell me briefly. What do you want?" he said in a hurriedly, stiff voice.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong with you? Being so agitated…and all..." the caller on the other line answered.

"I am busy. If that's not important, then don't disturb me." he replied but this time, in a sudden stoic way.

Upon hearing this, the guy on the other line became serious.

"Okay, I just called to inform you that we found a new lead for the mission."

He suddenly released mouse as listened carefully while the guy on the other line started to explain the details.

After a few minutes...

"This mission should be a 100 success, Shun. Master's orders." he almost hung-up when he heard Shun's reply.

"I know. When did I ever fail?" he sadistically retorted and hung up.

He put away his cellphone as his focus was directed to a picture on the screen of his computer.

"This time, I'll finish you for sure." Shun promised to himself.

Meanwhile, in their headquarters, people were doing their own business' and at their own pace. Inside a vast yet a bit murky room, the so-called restricted area, two people were busy working.

"Hayate, let's have a break. C'mon, I'm hungry." A thin girl wearing horn-rimmed eyeglasses entered the room without knocking.

As though Hayate never heard her whining, he continued to concentrate on his work. She called out his name again but this time, louder.

"Ha-ya-te!!"

The red-haired guy was mildly startled by the sudden outbreak as he turned his gaze at his whining partner.

"I heard you, Karina. You don't need to shout." he said upon sighing.

"Oh, you heard me. Very well, let's go!" Karina pulled him forcefully out to the room.

"What the…a sudden change in behavior. You're a girl Ito-san." Hayate murmured while Karina still pulled him.

"You looked troubled out there. But I don't want you to tell me what happened." Karina said in a worried tone.

It was the first time that Hayate heard those "kind" words from her. For some reason, Karina had never shown him kindness or concern before.

"Huh? Did I shoot some hoops today? She never… cared." Hayate thought.

When the two reached a café nearby, Karina started the conversation.

"Did Shun call you?", she asked.

But Hayate, enjoying the cup of coffee, didn't reply nor look at her.

"Hmm… I guess the answer is no.." she uttered.

"Don't worry about that stupid friend of yours. He's a tough guy after all. Remember, he's ranked as the number 1 agent there. He can somehow take care of himself." Hayate assured Karina with his words.

Few days have passed and all agents working in a secret organization called Silent Fortress also known as "SF" among people who had knowledge about them were summoned. This organization is under the command of a powerful man, called "Crow". Outside the organization, he is very influential. He makes others obey orders and is very strict. But to people of Silent Fortress, he is a very good man and a father to everyone especially to his favorite agent, Shun. SF deals with other secrets and underground organizations and also deals with dangerous activities. SF also handles assassination but somehow depends on the situation. In short, agents are not only agents but assassins as well. Each one of them accomplishes their own missions. But, in special cases, they may either work as an individual or as a team.

It is not just a typical work if you're a SF agent, you may either kill someone's life or worse, you may lose your own life. That's why each mission is a risk to your life. Before becoming a full-fledged SF agent, one must undergo a series of highly intensive training to mold them as to become an expert. People of SF were adopted by "Crow". They were children and adults who were denied by their own family. Been deprived by mankind and left behind by the society. Almost all seek for revenge, and some were doing these things to show gratitude for "Crow". The agents were summoned to the conference room for Crow had an important announcement to make. Their only medium of communication with Crow is through a video-computer. But instead of his face on the screen, an eye of a crow with a tear which is the SF's symbol can be seen.

"Listen my fellows…" the computer started running.

"I called each and everyone of you here because I have to tell all of you that I will be leaving for an important business trip. So from now on, until I come back, all of you will be under the command of Amane Kozue. She will be handling everything while I'm gone. Please, cooperate with her. I trust all of you agents. Goodbye, for now."

After the announcement, a woman in her mid-30's enter the conference room. All heads turned towards her direction. She was wearing a black one-piece dress, high heeled sandals and her beautiful, straight and long blonde hair was hanging loose. An ultimate beauty. She then introduced herself.

"I'm Amane Kozue. Nice to meet all of you." she gently bowed in front of everyone.

And the captain of all agents commanded everyone to welcome her. And being his usual self, happy-go-lucky and noisy, Hayate asked their substitute master.

"Excuse me for my rudeness Maam , but did Master Crow leave any instructions to you regarding our missions?"

"Excited?" Kozue asked with an angelic smile.

"No, not really." Hayate replied back.

Then the substitute master went in front and sat on the chair and started giving Crow's assigned tasks for everyone.

"As what Crow said, this should be a 100 success. So better be careful, I'll be watching you." she warned everybody and flashed a sadistic smile.


End file.
